Happy News
by Soniccouples10
Summary: My first Avengers One shot sorry if it's short It's COMPLETE Read & Review!


**My first ever Avengers story YAY! ^^ OK Warning will hold BoyxBoy couple and Mpreg! Don't like don't read! Avengers belong to Marvel.**

"Tony! Tony! Where are you!?" Pepper Pots shouted for her boyfriend as she walked around the mostly Stark towers where the Avengers were staying,Her long red hair flowing behind her as her black dress did the same (yes she was walking that fast people) she had to find the Starks enterprise CEO NOW! something was wrong with his best friend Bruce physicist was currently in one of the bathrooms of the building vomiting like crazy as if he was hung over."Jarvis where the hell is my boyfriend!?." she asked the AI of the tower who replied as a nearby elevator opened "he is in the second lab"

Nodding the redhead walked into the elevator hitting the '4' button and she headed down.

Meanwhile

"ugh,Oh god I like a new stomach." Bruce Banner said sitting up from the toilet sweating his normally neat black hair limp and sticking to his everyone looked up Bruce's past and saw he had long curly/wavy hair as a kid they said he should try and grow it out again,he agreed but not really long past the nape of his finally calming his breathing and stomach Bruce stood up heading to his room to lay down "OK I didn't drink a lot last night and I know for a fact that Tony didn't cook dinner last night,No one would eat it except Thor." he mumbled as he got to his and Thor's room sitting on the bed "Then what is wrong with me?"

" I may make a suggestion to see a doctor." Jarvis' voice suddenly rang making the man jump nearly out of his skin.

Laughing shaking his head the physicist said "No,no thanks I don't think that's a good idea last time I did I hulked out seeing a needle."

"Then may I suggest letting master Stark check you? you do need to know what's wrong and does have some knowledge on the human body since he refuses to see a doctor as well when he is injured."the AI replied logically as said man mentioned walked in followed by was wearing a black Skillet T-Shirt and dark blue jeans but you can see his Arc fusion reactor glowing from under the shirt."What Jarvis said Banner,we need to find out what's wrong with you before Thor,Cap,Nat and Clint get back and your boyfriend shoots lightning everywhere from worry."

Bruce glared at his friend as the man helped him up "He won't use lightning on anyone."he said as the three went to one of the biolabs in the tower."The guy electrocuted the doctor for pointing a Needle at him!."

OK..OK the Billionaire had a point on that part,but in Thor's defense he never dealt with needles unless it was for a tattoo!.When they finally got to the biolabs Tony had Bruce lay on a table and a scanner scanning him head to toe in a blue light,few seconds later there were results appearing on the holographic screen infront of Tony and Pepper the former doing a spit take in shock as the latter covered her mouth with a gasp.

"What? What is it?" Bruce asked in worry getting up but yelped in surprise when his friend pulled him into a sandwich hug saying congratulations to him,did he miss something? "What were the results?"

"You're pregnant!" Pepper said to her friend smiling as Tony said "Boy is Thor gonna like this news,Oh I better get a camera to record his reaction when you tell him."

"Sir mr Odinson,Rodgers,Baton and miss Romanoff are on their way to the top floor shall I call Agent Fury so he can be informed as well?" JARVIS' voice sounded from the ceiling gaining the three's looked at Bruce as if asking if it was OK for his friend who nodded before the billionaire called for the one eye director of SHIELD.

OK dear readers lets do a time skip to a hour later. Ya think for the director of SHIELD Nick would be there by now,but turned out he got pulled into a meeting with the council."Bruce why must we wait until you tell us what ales you?"Thor asked his lover with a frown as he held the physicist close,yeah the thunder god's grip was getting a little too tight.

On second thought Bruce was starting to feel light headed!

"Thor!" He said gaining his lover's attention and the blonde quickly let him go, which Bruce was thankful for, as he breathed normally after a few breathes the shorter man looked at the god of thunder saying "I want you all to hear what is 'ailing me ' as you put it Thor,don't worry nothing that will kill me." he said smiling.

Thor frowned saying "well that calms me some,it doesn't sever my query on what you hide from us."

Before the hulk changer could say a thing everyone looked up hearing the elevator ding and see Fury walk in,wasn't he in a meeting?.Noticing their confused looks the one eyed man said "I couldn't stay in the same room as them anymore so I left early,what is the news?"

"Someone say something! Tony and Pepper are grinning like crazy and it is creepy!" Clint said looking at said couple as Natasha head slapped him making the sandy blonde man to flinch."Bruce tell us what's going on now before we all go insane." the redhead said crossing her arms her blue eyes narrowing at her friend who gulped abit smiling nervously,he didn't want the black widow to get info from him(because frankly the assassin was scary using many different ways to get it!). Straightening himself up Bruce looked at his friends saying "I-I'm P-Pregnant with Thor's kid"

In coming reactions in 3,2,1!

Thor shouted happily hugging Bruce close kissing him,Clint went stock still in shock,Natasha smiled going over to her friend smiling hugging him (which was very rare of her) Steve smiled shouting his congratulations and Fury just held his head chuckling saying something about him now seeing himself Bruce returned the hugs given to him."OK This call for a drink! Not you Bruce no alcohol until after that kid is born." Tony said going over to the bar in the room pouring the others got a drink Banner went out to the balcany the fresh air hitting him as he walked out,the dark haired man sighed looking up at the he be a good parent? Or a bad one? hopefully a good one.

"Bruce?" A voice cut through his thoughts as familiar arms wrap around the pregnant man's stomach as Thor set in chin on his lover's shoulder brown eyes meeting blue "Not joining?" the thunderer his head Bruce said "not really just thinking,to be honest I didn't think I be a parent."

"You have doubts?" Thor asked a frown on his face.

"A little bit,what if he or she don't like me-hell what if the other guy scares him or her!" the physicists said waving his arms in effencist of his god what was he going to tell his cousin!? He was close to panicking-actually he was but instantly calmed from Thor's arms turning him around and pulling him into a comforting hug."It's OK" Thor said before adding "I'm sure he,she or they will love you and not fear either one."

The thought when his lover said 'they' Bruce got worried him,could he handle birth if it were twins?! 'oh god I wonder if this is what pregnant women worry about alot' he thought before saying out loud "If I'm having twins I'm NOT going with natural birth I'm doing a C-Section!"

The Thunder god frowned in confusion at that statement tilting his head abit,what in the nine realms was a 'C-Section'? probably some midgard medical painkiller..on second thought the blonde will just look it up later."Yo! Fathers to be get in here the party is starting to celebrate come on!" Tony's voice sounded from the door to the balcony as Bruce and Thor looked before the billionaire went back inside music starting up from at each other the couple then went inside,hopefully things would turn out OK with them being parents.

But one a thought hit Bruce as he and Thor walked back inside,would the kids have their powers aswell? Looks like they'll find out in nine months.

The End


End file.
